Fantastica Mania 2013
|date_aired = |attendance = 1,650 (January 18) 1,750 (January 19) 1,950 (January 20) |venue = Korakuen Hall |city = Tokyo, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent =''Pequeños Reyes del Aire'' (2013) / Wrestle Kingdom 7 |nextevent = Reyes del Aire (2013) The New Beginning (2013) |event = Fantastica Mania |lastevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2012 |nextevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2014 }} Fantastica Mania 2013 is the name of three major shows that took place on January 18, 19 and 20, 2013 in Korakuen Hall in Tokyo, Japan. The event was the third ever co-promoted events between Japanese New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and featured matches with wrestlers from both promotions. 2013 was the first year that Fantastica Mania included three dates, compared to only two previously. The events featured title defenses of both CMLL and NJPW championships. Background The events featured six or seven matches on each event with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as heels in general or rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Faces or técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) wrestler Titán was the first man announced for the show, as he earned his spot by winning the En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of an idol") tournament. Rey Bucanero was originally announced as part of the shows, but on December 19, 2012, New Japan announced that he had been sidelined with a knee injury and would be replaced by Rey Escorpión on the shows. On January 15, 2013, New Japan announced that Místico II would be unable to wrestle at the events due to a dislocated shoulder, but would still attend to sign autographs. His spot in the matches would be filled by Atlantis. The matches were not rearranged due to the substitution but instead simply had Atlantis substitute Mistico without considering ongoing CMLL storylines. Results Fantastica Mania January 18, 2013 |hide=all |match1=Tama Tonga and Titán defeated Euforia and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=08:17 |match2=Rey Escorpión , Tomohiro Ishii and Yujiro Takahashi defeated BUSHI, Diamante and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip2=Six-man tag team match |time2=08:29 |match3=Rush defeated Yoshi-Hashi |stip3=Singles match |time3=11:08 |match4=Taichi , Taka Michinoku and Volador Jr. defeated La Máscara , Máscara Dorada and Máximo |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=09:38 |match5=Gedo , Jado and Mephisto defeated Atlantis , Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=11:21 |match6=Prince Devitt defeated Dragón Rojo Jr. |stip6=Singles match |time6=10:21 |match7=Hiroshi Tanahashi and La Sombra defeated Misterioso Jr. and Shinsuke Nakamura |stip7="Black Cat Memorial Match" tag team match |time7=13:41 }} Fantastica Mania January 19, 2013 |match1=Máximo and Tama Tonga defeated Suzuki-gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku ) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=10:07 |match2=Gedo , Jado and Misterioso Jr. defeated Jushin Thunder Liger , Tiger Mask and Titán |stip2=Six man tag team match]] |time2=09:42 |match3=Mephisto and Okumura defeated Diamante and Máscara Dorada |stip3=Tag team match |time3=09:38 |match4=Dragón Rojo Jr. , Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi defeated BUSHI , Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=09:29 |match5=Atlantis defeated Euforia |stip5=Singles match |time5=07:30 |match6=Kazuchika Okada , Rey Escorpión and Volador Jr. defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi , La Máscara and Rush |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=10:44 |match7=Shinsuke Nakamura © defeated La Sombra |stip7=Singles match for the IWGP Intercontinental Championship |time7=13:29 }} Fantastica Mania January 20, 2013 |match1=Taichi defeated Máximo |stip1=Singles match |time1=08:40 |match2=Tomohiro Ishii defeated BUSHI , Diamante , Gedo , Jado , Jushin Thunder Liger , Máscara Dorada , Misterioso Jr. , Okumura , Tiger Mask , Titán and Yoshi-Hashi |stip2=12-man Torneo cibernetico elimination match |time2=19:41 |match3=Rush defeated Rey Escorpión |stip3=Singles match |time3=09:38 |match4=La Sombra defeated Dragón Rojo Jr. © |stip4=Singles match for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship |time4=11:58 |match5=La Máscara © defeated Volador Jr. |stip5=Singles match for the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship |time5=14:40 |match6=Atlantis , Hiroshi Tanahashi and Prince Devitt defeated Euforia , Kazuchika Okada and Mephisto |stip6=Six man tag team match |time6=09:58 }} ;Torneo cibernetico elimination order References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:Puroresu Category:Events Category:NJPW Events